


Parental Issues

by HikikomoriVampire



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mention of Pokemon Go, Pray for Makkachin, Why Did I Write This?, Yurio being Tsundere, Yuuko fangirling over Victuuri, Yuuri and Victor are Yurio's embarrasing parents and we knows it, Yuuri and Victor being cheesy, mention of romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikikomoriVampire/pseuds/HikikomoriVampire
Summary: Yurio tiene muchos problemas en su vida, problemas reales y otros no tan reales como cualquier otro adolescente con mal carácter pero su peor problema viene en la forma de dos tipos con los que esta estancado y que son horriblemente vergonzosos de mirarNota: Fanfic extremadamente corto y sin sentido(Sólo quería ser parte del fandom xD)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Realmente no tengo idea de por que escribí esto, ni siquiera se que es esto, más o menos también es como veo más o menos que sería la relación de Yuuri y Victor en esa etapa de luna de miel que parecen estar pasando en la serie xD  
> Y no se por que me gusta tanto pensar en Yuuri y en Victor como los padres sustitutos de Yurio.

Yurio tenía muchas cosas de que quejarse, era un jodido adolescente después de todo, pero los demás debían estar de acuerdo en que todo esto era ridículo

-Vamos Yurio, no puede ser tan malo-le dijo Yuko

Oh, claro que podía ser malo, había terminado estancado una temporada con Victor y el cerdo japonés después de que lo patearan de Rusia por mal comportamiento (al parecer más de lo usual) de alguna forma Victor convenció a Yakov para traérselo a Japón y supuestamente “reformarlo” o algo así, quien sabe cuánto tiempo insistió el futuro calvo ese hasta conseguir convencer a su ex entrenador con calvicie parcial para que se lo confiara a él.

Y eso no era lo peor…

-Claro que puede ser malo, ¿Has visto cómo se comportan esos dos? ¿Sabes las estupideces que hacen cuando están juntos? El otro día se ganaron peluches en una feria y estuvieron jugando con ellos haciendo como que se besaban todo el jodido camino de regreso ¿Y dices que eso no es malo? -El rubio ya tenía las venas marcadas en la frente

-A mí eso me parece dulce-se rio la madre de las trillizas

-Oh, y ahora que también decidieron unirse a la moda y empezar a jugar Pokemon Go ¿Sabes cómo nombraron a sus Pikachus? “Vityan❤” y “Yuuuuuri❤” … ¡Con un jodido corazoncito al lado!

-Bueno… tal vez son un poco empalagosos

-Y no te cuento lo que hacen cuando tienen una bolsa de maní, se los comen dándoselos en la boca uno al otro… ¡Uno por uno! -Plisetsky se empezó a jalar el cabello-¡Sin contarte como huele el baño después de eso!

-Hmmm

\- ¡Y cuando hace frío en lugar de ponerse guantes como una persona normal usan un solo guante cada uno y se toman de las manos para calentárselas!

A Yuko ya no se le ocurría nada que decir, la presión de la sangre en su nariz era muy grande

\- ¡Y cuando llueve salen con sólo un paraguas para poder estar lo más juntos posibles, y el otro día los vi a los dos dibujando en la pared un paraguas con sus nombres debajo y un jodido montón de corazones y…! ¿Estás bien?

Yuko ya estaba en el suelo desmayada por falta de sangre, así que tuvo que empezar a abanicarla con una revista.

Y claro que había otra cosa que también le molestaba a Yurio que no había mencionado y esto era que por alguna razón esos dos se creían sus padres o algo parecido, y eso lo supo un día cuando discutiendo con Victor y gritando como siempre este simplemente le dijo:

-Yurio no seas malo, ah, ya sé, desde ahora Yuuri y yo seremos tus papás, eso tal vez te haga menos gruñón-se lanzó a abrazarlo, lo siguió Yuuri y el perro también se le lanzo encima

 

-Ahora yo seré tu papá, Yuuri será tu mamá y Makkachin será tu hermano mayor-Empezaron a achucharlo y sobajearlo riéndose como idiotas, esperaba que estuviesen borrachos, pero ni eso los salvo de la mega rabieta de Plisetsky, todos se llevaron un golpe _made in Russia_.

Pero eso no se quedó ahí, después empezaron a referirse a él directamente como su hijo, y en todo momento le decían “No me digas así, dime mamá/papá” “No te pelees con tu hermano Makkachin, deben llevarse bien” “Durmamos todos juntos como familia” “Lávate los dientes y duérmete temprano” “¿Quieres un cuento para dormir?”, e incluso todos los de la familia parecían seguirle el juego, ahora la madre y el padre de Katsuki se creían algo así como sus abuelos, y esos jodidos demonios trillizos lo miraban casi burlándose e intentaban tomar fotos, de seguro pensaban subirlas a internet pero pudo impedirlo cada vez.

Quienes se creían todos ellos, no es como si estuviese feliz con algo tan estúpido como que se creyeran su familia y fueran cariñosos con él y lo alimentaran con muchas cosas deliciosas, y por supuesto que su cara roja era de ira, pura ira, definitivamente no estaba feliz con esta situación y si alguno se atrevía a decir lo contrario le daría una patada marca Plisetsky que le destrozaría los órganos.

Yurio miro a Yuko en el piso todavía inconsciente, tal vez debería dejar de contarle todas esas cosas a la chica o se iba a terminar muriendo, era muy joven para ser acusado de homicidio.  


End file.
